


If You Will

by zerodoxical



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Azuchi-Momoyama Period, Historical AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodoxical/pseuds/zerodoxical
Summary: Nanao Taichi was recruited by none other than Sumeragi Tenma himself, the Great Unifier of Japan. The reason why matters not to Nanao, as he looks up to the general and perhaps, even more than that.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 7





	If You Will

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!! this is yet another thing for amino lmao,, but i REALLY REALY enjoyed writing this despite being historical and stuff?? i hate history so yeah lol,, i,, actually don't know if this is legal or not HDSFBSBEIEF i basically replaced Oda Nobunaga with Tenma and Toyotomi Hideyoshi with Taichi i hope that's allowed LOL
> 
> there's also the use of the word "daimyo" here which basically means landowner haha,, hope you enjoy!!

“What are you doing, knucklehead?”

The daimyo asked and somewhat scolded, a bored yet irritated expression on his face clear as day, but the general paid no attention to him. He was zoning out, with almost no hope of coming back to reality; what was there for reality to offer anyway? Almost everything around him was mundane, minus Sumeragi’s presence. He really looked up to the daimyo - he’s ruthless, inspiring and nothing like him. Truly the Great Unifier of Japan, despite his harsh words and piercing insults. He was respected, and Nanao was one of the few who idolised him. But he kept that to himself, of course, because a man fawning over another man, while it isn’t unusual (among commoners anyway) nor discouraged (hell, it’s the complete _opposite_ ), was still a foreign and rare concept for most of the members of the clan.

If he recalled correctly, they all were supposed to be resting, which was definitely deserving after a long day of work and practice. After bathing and getting dinner, Nanao found himself unentertained and bored. He could take a walk, practice more, or even stargaze; but he only sighed tiredly at the thought of participating in those activities. And so he resorted to daydreaming and zoning out, though not even sure of what exactly he was thinking about. Perhaps he, as always, was digging through his memories again and worrying about his loved ones back home; his parents, working hard to support his little brother and sister, his old friends, probably ( _hopefully_ ) missing his lively and loud presence, even if he was mostly the butt of their jokes, and his ex-crush (or did he still like her?) was also no exception. People who he holds dear to his heart...he would also include Sumeragi, but he was already standing in front of him, a look of disdain ever present and this time, reserved for no one else than Nanao.

“H-Huh??? Oh, Tenma-sama! Good evening!” Nanao perked up as soon as his bubble of thought was bursted as he stood up and bowed ever-so-low, a gesture of such high respect for the daimyo. At least, he assumed so, but it’s the thought that counts. Sumeragi’s expression didn’t change and he remained quiet as Nanao straightened himself back up. His bright smile was enough to blind a person, but Sumeragi wasn’t just your normal guy, both literally and metaphorically speaking, so he was unfazed by Nanao shining like the sun itself. But to be frank, most of the members of this clan are quite the eccentrics, or at least on thin ice when it comes to the concept of “normal”. Not that that was a disadvantage in any way; hell, the fact made this place feel like home- no, it _is_ home, to Nanao because he himself wasn’t considered the normalest of the normals.

“Good evening. As I was saying, what the hell were you up to?” The daimyo barked but Nanao was already accustomed to his barking, so he remained undaunted and continued on radiating like the brightest star in the whole universe, even the other members who were stargazing outdoors could feel his rays of warmth and sunshine. But they didn’t hate it or him for it, which often shocks Nanao. He didn’t think the other members of this elite clan would tolerate someone like him, even Sumeragi, who was the one who brought him into the very clan. It’s as he had thought; everyone here is family and they all have each other’s backs. They all share an unbreakable bond and, even if some of them might not show it, they all love and care for each other similar to how their parents would treat them (the ones who grew in a less than good household being the exceptions; their parents, as you would expect, are quite horrible people, both to their children and to their peers).

“Ah, I was just thinking of home…” he wanted to add ‘ _and you_ ’ but fear it would anger the daimyo or at the very least, weird him out, and God knows that’s the last thing on his list. What was the first thing then, you ask? Well...that is a secret he won’t ever entrust to anyone, even if the clan is his family. There are some certain subjects that you should keep silent about, even among your trusted ones. But that much is obvious, just as obvious as his attraction towards the daimyo; it was only a matter of time before he confesses. Even back in his hometown, his group of friends told him to just confess to the girl he liked but, as common sense would have it, it’s easier said than done. There have been many times where he could’ve taken the opportunity to say what was on his mind - but of course, fate had to meddle in, cooperating with anxiety and self doubt, which ruined his chances even more.

“I see. Well, don’t miss it too much,” Sumeragi responded and Nanao felt the corners of his lips twitch. He shouldn’t have expected any less from the ruthless leader himself but it sadden him a bit, the thought of not being allowed to miss home too much, just because you’re a soldier who’ll die for the sake of the country and its ruler. But when Nanao rethought about it, it’s possible Sumeragi must’ve been in the same boat as him. Nobody starts out being completely good at something, and he knew the daimyo was no exception. Sure, he might not be your normal person, but he is just as humane as anybody else, even if he might not act like it. And that’s one of the things that Nanao loves about him - humane yet not at the same time.

“Yes sir, I know,” Nanao reluctantly agreed, a tingle of solemness in his voice could be heard if you listened intently. He was never hesitant about obeying orders; after all, Sumeragi is the Great Unifier of Japan, and also the ruler of his heart. Plus, everyone had titled him the dog or puppy of the clan, being so tiny compared to the others and just a pushover in general. But when it comes to his feelings, he didn’t like being invalidated. Being told what to and what not to feel. That should be a personal problem, something you decide by yourself. After all, you’re the one who’s feeling them, not anyone else. Even then, he tried his best to obey, to suppress his feelings and emotions, and acknowledge the fact that he’s quite the sensitive lad. He thought that that trait was neither positive nor negative - it’s just a personality trait. But apparently, when you join clans and gangs, it suddenly becomes negative. Or was it always a less than positive trait?

“...You’ll be able to see them soon next week, so lessen the missing and make some actual plans. You may go into battle with only your brute, but that doesn’t mean you have to do the same with everything else,” Sumeragi added and, Nanao swore to the almighty God, he smiled only for a nanosecond then his lips were nothing more than a mere straight line once more. Nanao sighed as he realised once more - he was merely overreacting over something trivial. But also, it was such an unexpected answer (plus the one-nanosecond-long smile). He was never allowed to go back because Sumeragi always emphasised that he was the weakest of the weakest, and so he has to stay for more weeks than the others to further sharpen his skills in combat. But perhaps Sumeragi has seen him as worthy; worthy enough to go home and unwind with family and friends, just like commoners do since they obviously don’t require training for combat or to fight in wars.

“R-Right…! Thank you for your advice, Tenma-sama!” Nanao exclaimed and bowed again, his admiration and respect for the daimyo now rising through the roof (or perhaps they were already soaring above the starry night sky?), not only because of his advice but he was also expressing all the gratitude he felt, even if it took him a while to get to this point. Unfortunately enough, if it wasn’t for his bowing, he could’ve witnessed Sumeragi “The Great Unifier of Japan” Tenma turning red at both his action and expressions of gratitude, but alas; one shouldn’t experience too many miracles in a day after all, as the following days are sure to grant misfortune and general unluckiness if luck and fortune are abused.

“Y-You’re welcome…” Sumeragi whispered, whether to himself or Nanao, no one was entirely sure but it’s said with no ill intent. One could easily interpret the situation as unusual and alien, but being members of the Sumeragi clan, nothing they do is common and within the realm of normalcy. And though sometimes that fact is a nuisance, at most times it’s nothing but a reassurance, a sign of acceptance of each other. Nanao never thought he would fit in, and with clan members at that, but here he was. With his second family and his beloved Tenma-sama...normal was the last thing he would want to be. Being himself never felt so welcoming and accepted like how it is now.

Nanao couldn’t wait to get back home next week.

~

“Tenma-sama! Tenma-sama!!” Nanao screamed his name, yet no voice shrieked back. Perhaps it could be because of the abundant amount of noise in the foreground; stomping, shouting, punching, metal clashing with metal. It was overwhelming, even for the veteran members of the clan, let alone for the (physically) tiny Nanao. A full-out sneak attack, right here in Azuchi castle. The members of the clan suspected they wouldn’t raid headquarters and would battle elsewhere, like usual wars do. But they supposed they overlooked; the opposing clan’s soldiers were both at the castle and at a battlefield, somewhere slightly far from headquarters. It’s been a few months since the first attack and even then, Nanao wasn’t a member of the clan at the time. But what made him hurt the most was that...

...Nanao wasn’t present at headquarters but rather at home with his family.

Nanao never suspected his beloved Tenma-sama would send him home right before a raid; mayhaps it was unintentional, but Nanao couldn’t help but think that he had planned this all along, that he thought Nanao was still not ready to dive headfirst into the battlefield. Even after all those practices, all that training, all the private sessions that may or may not have made Nanao’s heart skip many beats at the thought of being alone with Tenma-sama and at the sight of him being oh-so-manly… There was almost no reason for Tenma-sama to not let him die for the land, for _him_. Nanao barely messed up then, which was quite the feat considering it hadn’t been that long ago since he joined the clan. 

But even then, his admiration and, undeniably, _love_ for Sumeragi had yet to wilt and die.

Yes, love. It took him a while to fully accept it (and also his family and friends - obviously they were all used to him chasing after girls that don’t deserve him and men who like other men are common enough, but the thought of someone being attracted to _both_ didn’t cross anyone’s minds) but he accepted it; the fact that he likes both, and honestly doesn’t have a preference. When he first realised it, it was as if a weight- no, multiple weights have been lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t think it would be so relieving...and he didn’t think that the pain he was carrying was any heavier than a feather. Because it’s just attraction, right? Such matters shouldn’t, well, matter much to someone, especially a soldier. Nothing should be on the mind of a soldier except for serving for your land and country, and mayhaps a little bit of missing home, as it is human nature to do so.

“Where are you…?” Nanao mumbled to himself as he halted to bend down and catch his breath, fried from all the running he did. Tears streamed down his face and some even ended up on his lips and in his mouth as his mouth was wide open, breathing heavily. Not only was he exhausted from searching all over the castle for the daimyo but he was also tired of keeping it all in; his emotions and feelings, his greedy little thoughts, the words he wanted to shout out loud so, so badly to Sumeragi. He wanted to spill them all out, he even had a plan (which, Nanao had wondered, reminiscent of the conversation he had with the daimyo) and that plan was to tell Sumeragi the truth as soon as he comes back to headquarters but, he supposed, fate hated him, maybe even laughed at him, for thinking things would go his way. Speaking of ways, as soon as he had caught his breath, he looked to his left.

And there he was - his Tenma-sama.

“T...TENMA-SAMA!!!” Nanao cried out as he ran towards his beloved, tears spilling all over the place as they mingled with the blood that soaked the carpets and stank. Nanao could barely feel any pain - well, physically, at least. Emotionally, he was bleeding, just as much as Sumeragi did when Nanao saw him lying on the ground, his clothes drenched in blood. Nanao immediately kneeled beside Sumeragi and lifted his body, with what little strength he had in his arms, onto his lap. His tears now stained the dying daimyo’s clothes too, but it wasn’t obvious as blood had already dominated and marked Sumeragi’s clothes as their territory. Nanao didn’t know what to do but he knew he wanted to save his beloved. There was no hope. Dreams don’t come true. Because here he was, kneeling down on the ground, with his beloved dying in his arms.

“...Nanao...Save yourself…” Sumeragi managed to cough out as he attempted to make eye contact with his underling, but alas. He thought he could manage one last gaze into those clear azure eyes, always bright as day and always twinkling like stars in the night sky. The moments where he did gaze always left him a bit red in the face and a little nervous (though not in a bad way) in the heart. He always tried to read what those eyes said, what words and secrets were hiding behind such innocent pupils. But he never had been able to decipher what they meant - until now. Until he’s dying in Nanao’s arms, the redhead’s tears raining down on him, and the eyes he loved so much were on the verge of breaking. In a way, he was lucky enough to not be capable enough to witness Nanao crying but if only his ears were numb too; he wouldn’t have to hear him bawl. His bawling wouldn’t have to break his heart.

“No! If you’re going then I’m coming with you!” Nanao replied as his arms released Sumeragi and reached for the weapon attached to his hip, the sound of its metal scaring Sumeragi; he wasn’t about to let Nanao sacrifice himself. No way in hell. If only he could just reach out and punch the sword right out of his hands. He was left with no other option; actions always had spoken louder than words to him, but words were the only weapons he had at his disposal. He had to carefully choose them, make sure those words can slap that sword right out of his hands. For a brief moment, Sumeragi wished he had read more books and spoke to more people in his life. Maybe he would’ve been more ready. But time was ticking and blood was slowly but surely leaving his body. He inhaled quickly. He then attacked.

“...Heh. You’ve got guts now. Good for you. But use ‘em to live, will ya? Live for me, Na- Taichi. Please…” was all he managed to say until he drew his last breath and then his body went limp. Taichi, and perhaps even time, froze. For a few moments, he stopped bawling and stopped hoping for a last minute miracle. There was nothing but deafening silence and the howling wind, sending chills down his back. Blood stopped flowing, tears stopped leaking, Tenma stopped breathing and Taichi stopped feeling. Every single part of his body (inside and outside) was numb. Out of everything that could have made him numb, from knife stabs to sword pierces, he didn’t expect a shot through the heart from Tenma’s words and limp body. But then he was back, feeling things more than ever.

“...Yes, T-Tenma-sama. Thank you, s-sir. I-I’ll avenge you, I swear…!” Taichi choked out and then he continued sobbing as he pushed his forehead towards Tenma’s, the warmth of it slowly dispersing and disappearing. He was even tempted to kiss him but 1) the warmth of his lips were already gone and 2) as much as he loves Tenma, kissing a dead body is...well, the thought of it is less than tasteful, let alone the actual act. Still, Taichi stored his greedy thoughts away, similar to how he would during the times he would deny his feelings, and let his tears drop quietly onto his beloved’s blood-soaked garments. That is, until he could sense a figure looming over him, to which he immediately looked up to identify the figure. He stood up and, while the difference in height was slightly stark, he proclaimed.

“...You. Bow down to me or die by my sword.”

“And who are you exactly?”

“General Nanao Taichi, successor of The Great Unifier of Japan, and lover of Sumeragi Tenma. Now, _if you will_.”


End file.
